Even In Death ReWrite
by Blackmage172
Summary: Story that shows Murrue's steady decline into insanity after Mwu's death that ends in her suicide.


**Even In Death Re-Write**

REDKC: I'm in a depressed mood for a large number of reasons, so here's another depressing story, though, ironically enough, will have a happy ending. Kinda. Sorta. In a way… Okay, it's not happy! Oh, and I'm still using your quotation idea, IMBSA! Ha!

IMBSA: _Stakes him (again)_

Disclaimer: When I look into your eyes/There's nothing there to see/Only my own mistakes/Staring back at me/Asking WHY?

REDKC: Will there ever be a fanfic again in which IMBSA doesn't stake someone? Tune in next time!

IMBSA: Referring to yourself in 3rd person, aren't cha, REDKC?

RECKC: Umm…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Give me a reason to believe that_

_That you're gone_

The dark haired woman felt the tears budding in her eyes as she looked for her love. All around her, friends were hugging, lovers kissed, and yet Murrue Ramius was still alone.

Other mobile suits arrived, and that only made her more depressed. A blonde teen was smiling at the flowers that a blue-haired youth had just given her. Another pretty, shorthaired girl was kissing a purple-eyes teen; the love they shared made her want to cry.

She waited for what seemed like hours for her love. A silent woman with a continuous stream of tears flowing from her face. Others arrived, though they were not he.

After a while, Murrue gave up hope. He was not coming. He was gone from her. _No, he's still alive. He's go to be…_

With trembling hands, she dried her face. Murrue's bloodshot eyes stared back at her form the mirror; her face a mess of tears. Her hair was tossed about her face from her sobs. The woman's reflection looked at her, and broke down once more. She slumped down on the floor, and cried.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unseen light woke Murrue up. She looked over, and expected his smiling form to be beside her. Though when no one was there she was reminded of his passing.

_I see your shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

She rose from the bed, and her mind was flooded with memories of him. Of their love, their lives, and that beautiful night when-

Murrue shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts. But deep inside, she knew the truth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mwu La Fllaga's funeral was short. The entire Archangel crew was there; Miriallia and Cagalli comforted Murrue throughout it. At his burial, she dropped on the ground in sadness.

Murrue looked at his tombstone. His only memories locked inside a coffin. She stared down at the earth, drawing abstract pictures of him with a shaking finger.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_Leads me to where you lay_

She smoothed out the surface, and drew Mwu's profile. His memory was the only thing she had of him now. Just a memory…

Murrue hugged his gravestone, her hair falling over her face.

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

Tears once more formed on her eyes, and the sky became gray with clouds. She hugged the stone tighter, as if trying to get back to him.

_I could stay forever here with you _

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Murrue's misery worsened over a week. She was never seen without a packet of tissues, and her attitude was more irritable and disheartened. She just couldn't stand him being gone from her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Murrue… It's okay, trust me," said Miriallia. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When Tolle died I thought my life was over, though I pulled through."

"I just can't stand my life without him! It's too much to bear!" cried Murrue.

"Calm down. It'll be okay. I promise you."

"How can you do that?"

Miriallia grabbed Murrue's arms. "Come on, you can pull through! You were the captain of the goddamn Archangel! If you can't pull through this then I don't know who can!"

"… I don't know who can either…"

"Don't talk like that! It'll be okay! Trust me!"

"I just can't fucking take this anymore! Don't you understand? It's not just him I miss. It's him and everything else!"

"Please, don't talk like that. It will be- what is that?" she pointed to Murrue's breast. A wet smudge was forming on it. Murrue stared down in shock. Miriallia shook her head. "You're lactating."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Miriallia stared at her seriously. "Is there someone involved?"

"What kind of damned slut do you take me for?" Murrue screamed.

"Easy, easy. I didn't mean it like that. Though… To make sure… I need to run some tests."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh, my love_

"It's positive!"

_But no bonds can hold me from your side _

_Oh, my love_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The once happy, carefree lady of whom so many remembered had been reduced to a miserable, dismayed woman; Murrue was far from "okay."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hello, Murrue! Murrue?"

The blonde tapped Murrue on the shoulder, and she turned to see her tearstained face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I'm fine," she said, resting a hand on her slightly bulged stomach. "J-just a l-little d-d-depressed…"

" 'Little!' Murrue, look at you! You're like sad all the time, your face is always stained with tears, and you haven't even smiled since like the war!"

"You don't see him!" Murrue's answer caught Cagalli off-guard.

"See wh-"

"He's right there! I know he is! Can't you see him? Don't you hear him!"

"Murrue, there's no one there."

_They don't know you can't leave me_

Damn you, Cagalli! Damn you, damn you, damn you! You're so fucking worthless, you know? So fucking worthless!"

_They don't hear you singing to me_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I will stay here forever with you_

_My love_

Murrue couldn't stand her life anymore. It was too much for her to bear. Ever since Mwu's death she had been slowly spiraling downward; her life became less meaningful be the day. The increasing amount of pangs in her abdomen was a constant torture for her. She hated it, and wanted to be rid of it forever.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

Murrue unlocked the cabinet in her desk. She took out the pistol, cocked it, and stood in the middle of her room.

_Even in death our love goes on_

Her breathing became short and rapid. Murrue looked around her room, and her eye caught a picture of them hugging and grinning. She smiled, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

_And I can't love you anymore then I do_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is she…"

"Dead? Yes. Poor woman must have been in the deepest depression for her to go this far."

"Indeed…"

"It's a shame, too. Captain of the Archangel…"

"May God bless her. Rest in peace, Murrue Ramius."

_My darling, real love is forever…_


End file.
